In some applications, a printed board that is electrically connected to electrical components, such as central processing units (CPUs), application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), digital signal processors (DSPs), memory units, communication interfaces, and other types of integrated circuits, can be mounted to a chassis, which can provide a rigid framework for one or more printed boards. The chassis can be incorporated into a larger structure, such as a vehicle. For example, the chassis can be mounted to a surface within the vehicle in order to place the one or more printed boards within the vehicle. In some examples, mounting electronic components to a chassis prior to mounting the chassis within a larger structure can increase the structural integrity of the assembly and reduce the risk of individual electronic components becoming unfastened within the larger structure.